1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to solenoid valves. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a three-way solenoid valve for selectively directing a fluid flow therethrough between a fluid inlet port and a first and a second fluid outlet port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art attempts to provide a three-way solenoid valve for directing a fluid flow between a first inlet port and a first and a second outlet port have usually required a large force to operate the movable armature inasmuch as a pressure difference was present between the ends of the armature. Such an unbalanced state of the armature required a high actuating force to move the armature. In other prior art designs that attempted to produce a pressure balanced valve configuration, the resulting structure failed to produce a design which completely eliminated any net pressure force acting on the movable armature as well as minimizing frictional forces acting on the armature to resist its opening by an energization of the solenoid coil in the valve. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a three-way solenoid valve which overcomes the aforesaid shortcomings of the prior art to provide a selective valving action while minimizing the magnetic force required to actuate the movable armature of the valve.